1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving apparatus of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
A so-called pre-charge circuit is generally designed in a driving apparatus of a display to increase a display quality thereof. The pre-charge circuit outputs a pre-charge voltage to a pixel before the driving apparatus (for example, a source driver) providing a gray level voltage according to a display data corresponding to the pixel, so that the pixel be pre-charged before being driven and a response time and a current consumption for the pixel are reduced.
In a conventional driving apparatus, the pre-charge circuit only provides fixed pre-charge voltages at specific time points, so that in case of different gray level voltages, the pre-charge voltage can be inadequate or excessive. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating different output signals of a conventional driving apparatus. In FIG. 1A, the driving apparatus first provides a pre-charge output signal with a voltage level equal to a level Veq to an output signal VSO according to a pre-charge enable signal PreEn, and then provides a driving output signal with a voltage level higher than the level Veq to serve as the output signal VSO according to an output enable signal SOE. In this case, since the voltage level of the pre-charge output signal is inadequate, a pre-charge effect is influenced. Therefore, when the driving output signal is generated, a period of time is required for the driving output signal reaching a value of a desired gray level voltage, and the power consumption thereof is relatively high.
Conversely, in FIG. 1B, the voltage level Veq of the pre-charge output signal is far higher than the voltage level of the driving output signal. In this case, the excessive high pre-charge voltage can lead to unnecessary power consumption of the driving apparatus.